


Lips

by BigLeoSis



Series: International Fanfic Day - English [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Lips

Bones loved Jim's lips.  
They were soft, gentle and plush. It was a pleasure to kiss them.  
But he still preferred them wrapped around his hard cock, bringing him the pleasure he felt too rarely.  
Jim knelt before him, one hand around his shaft, his lips wrapped around the tip and sucking softly.  
Jim might be his captain, but Bones found that this was the better place for him.


End file.
